Class of the Titans Ipod
by starfish1234
Summary: Quick song-fics about our fav couples. NEW CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

**So you though that Atlanta couldn't sing well guess what she CAN! And how Archie's going to find out about his girlfriends secret talent? (Yes they finally hooked up)**

**R&R Plz!**

**The first song KELLY CLARKSON- My Life Would Suck Without You.**

* * *

Jay heard pounding music and screaming of lyrics coming from downstairs in the Brownstone. He walked down the stairs away from his room where he was currently focusing on defeating Cronus, he peaked his head round the corner. "So that's where my girlfriend got to" he thought to himself.

Theresa and Atlanta screamed in silly voices to the lyrics of "I Do Not Hook Up" by KELLY CLARKSON on sing star. They were laughing and giggling throughout the whole song.

Sing star had been a present from Neil to Theresa, he thought it would be a better way to express her mood than messing up his hair. He also wanted her to stop singing in the shower.

When the song finished the two exhausted girls screamed whatever was left in their lungs before collapsing onto the couch. Jays ears perked up at the scream and came up from behind the wall clamping his hands over his ears "WHAT IS GOING ON" he yelled! The girls laughed at how funny his face was before Theresa got up walked towards him took his hands off his ears and slid her hands into his while giving a small peck on the lips, relaxing the shocked leader. "oh" he mouthed as Theresa pulled away. Atlanta fake gagged at the two love birds. Jay slid his arms round Theresa slim waist, her arms snaked round his neck and deeply kissed her.

"OH Get a Room you two!" she said. Theresa turned round and glared at her friend "oh and you can talk Lannie!" "I'm always seeing you and Archie sucking face outside the Brownstone when you guys say your going for a 'run'" she replied topping "run" with air quotes. Atlanta blushed then turned her embarrassment to anger "Well-

"Anyway!" Jay cut in trying to break the anger that was starting between the two. "What were you girls singing before?" he asked walking over to where Atlanta was cleaning up the Mics.

"I Do Not Hook Up, by KELLY CLARKSON" Atlanta replied, getting up and walking towards the couch and sitting down before letting out a small shriek when two arms pulled her down onto something warm and _hard_, the two hands that pulled her down let go of her waist and held firmly over her eyes.

"Guess who!?"

"ARCHIE!" she yelled frantically slightly giggling at the same time.

"Ha missed me?" Atlanta elbowed him in the ribs and using that "oomph" to escape his closure. "Yeah you wish you dork!" Everyone cracked up laughing at Archie's defeat.

Archie still rubbing his stomach noticed the two mics lying on the floor. "OMG were you guys using that sing-star thing that Neil gave you!"

"yes, and its Sing Star!" the girls both chorused 'sing star' together.

Archie cracked up laughing "what notes did you guys break this time!"

Atlanta shot him a death glare and whacked his arm "hey we're not that bad!" she yelled

"Yeah Atlantas quite good" Theresa stated. Atlanta then shot a death glare at her and blushed.

"Ha Atlanta s-s-singing?" Archie looked dumbfounded.

"That ought to be something" Jay piped in. This time it was Theresa's turn to hit Jay. "A little support wouldn't be that bad ya know!" she said in a very angered tone. Jay took one step back from his girlfriend and hushed over to where Archie was sitting.

"Fine if you guys can prove that Atlanta can sing, we we w-w-will- "take you girls out shopping!" Archie protested

"ya for a whole day" Jay piped in.

The girls exchanged smirking glances before focusing the eyes on the guys "Deal" they said.

Theresa turned the TV back on and handed the blue mic to Atlanta. Jay took a seat next to Archie and they both leaned back and crossed their arms. Theresa picked the song pressed 'play' and stood back making sure to get a good view of the guys faces. Atlanta glanced at Archie and winked, Archie smirked, then the music began and Atlanta began to sing........

_Guess this means you're sorry _  
_You're standing at my door _  
_Guess this means you take back _  
_All you said before _  
_Like how much you wanted _  
_Anyone but me _  
_Said you'd never come back _  
_But here you are again _

"S-s-she c-c-can s-s-sing?" Archie stuttered out the words, while Jay mouth was literally on the floor. Theresa smirked and laughed at the guy's reaction. She flung her hair back and closed Jays open mouth. His eyes still remained the size of golf balls.

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah _  
_Forever united here somehow, yeah _  
_You got a piece of me _  
_And honestly, _  
_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

Atlanta's voice was perfect pitched and she hit every note. Archie could not believe that his girlfriend could sing and not just sing but sing well!

_Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye _  
_Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight _  
_I know that I've got issues _  
_But you're pretty messed up too _  
_Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you_

"Whats the matter Jay?" "cat got you tongue" Theresa laughed at her Little joke, Jay turned to glare at her but then returned his head back to Atlanta still gob smacked on how she can sing. Archie just remained frozen.

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah _  
_Forever united here somehow, yeah _  
_You got a piece of me _  
_And honestly, _  
_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

Atlanta smiled in the chorus clearly enjoying herself just knowing Archie's reaction without turning her head. She knew that Theresa was probably smirking and smiling at the guys and as for Archie and Jay they would probably be starting to drool by now.

_Being with you _  
_Is so dysfunctional _  
_I really shouldn't miss you _  
_But I can't let you go _  
_Oh yeah_

In the bridge Atlanta did a slight dance, while Theresa just giggled and sat down in between the guys closing their mouths again at the same time.

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah _  
_Forever united here somehow, yeah _  
_You got a piece of me _  
_And honestly, _  
_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you _

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah _  
_Forever united here somehow, yeah _  
_You got a piece of me _  
_And honestly, _  
_My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

Atlanta finished to song on a perfect note.

It was silence till Theresa broke the silence. "So are you guys taking us to the big mall or the city?" The girls both laughed and Atlanta ran over to hug her friend.

"Ah...Wow!..ummmm" Jay scratched the back of his neck nervously still slightly shocked from Atlanta's performance. "that was umm good, i didn't know you could sing!"

Theresa walked over to Jay and gave him a peck on the cheek to bring him back to reality. Atlanta walked over to Archie who was still frozen to the chair and sat down on his lab before snaking her arms round his neck . "So Arch watcha think, not bad eh?!"

Archie snapped out of his daze and rested his forehead against hers "that was amazing' he whispered.

"Thanks"

She kissed him softly then pulled away and looked into his grey eyes and a wide evil grin crept along her face.

"So the big mall or the city?" she said, Archie hung his head back in defeat and groaned.

Everyone else laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**LISTEN UP PEEPS!**

**IM HAVIN TROUBLE THINKING OF ANOTHER SONG-FIC TO WRITE ON COTT!**

**I HAVE ALSO JUST BEEEN AWAY ON CAMP SO PLEZ EXCUSE MY ABSENSE.**

**ANYWAY I REALLY NEED SOME HELP SO SEND IN YOUR FAV SONGS WITH NOTES ON A STORY AN I WILL WRITE THEM UP THANKZ**

**XXOXOXOXOXOXOX **

**P.S MY EMAIL ADRESS IS ON MY PROFILE**

**LUV YAH ALL AND THX FOR UR REPLIES!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks sooooo much for your entries i rally had trouble writing one.**

**i really hope you like this one it was sent in by a reveiwer and i thought "why not"**

**It's based on Archlanta so plz enjoy! :D**

**xoxoxoxoxox**

**a small one-shot on my new fave old song "that's the way i loved you" by Taylor Swift**

* * *

"Wow, you look really beautiful tonight" he said smoothly. He gave me a peck on the cheek and flashed me that award winning smile that made many girls go weak at the knees.

"Thanks" I finally manage to squeak out. I smile weakly at him.

'Come on" he takes my hand and leads me towards his brand new red convertible. It feels comfortable but not right.

He opens the car door like a gentleman and I slide pass him.

He hops in and takes my hand, gives it a squeeze and smiles gently at me.

I struggle to smile back.

_He is sensible and so incredible_  
_And all my single friends are jealous_  
_He says everything I need to hear and it's like_  
_I couldn't ask for anything better_  
_He opens up my door and I get into his car_  
_And he says you look beautiful tonight_  
_And I feel perfectly fine_

When I get back to the brownstone I barely get five steps in before Theresa yanks me upstairs pushes me in her room and locks the door.

"Ohmygodwhathappend?!" she yelled excitedly, bouncing up and down.

"God Theresa, calm down" I say rolling my eyes, I sit down on her bed and let out a sigh.

"How was it? Was it good? Bad? Great?, did he kiss you?, well of course he kissed you but that doesn't matter, any way did you kiss him back?" she started jabbering on before I got up and put a hand over her fast moving mouth.

"Ok a-it was good, b-yes he did kiss me, and c-yes I did give him a peck back, now if you don't mind I'm quite tired so I'm going to go to bed goodnight Theresa"

I finished on a firm note, and walked out of the room leaving Theresa to take in all the information I gave her.

But I didn't go to my room I went upstairs to the roof to look at the moonlight.

I lent against the brick wall in the darkness and cried.

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain_  
_And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name_  
_You're so in love that you act insane_  
_And that's the way I loved you_  
_Breaking' down and coming undone_  
_It's a roller coaster kinda rush_  
_And I never knew I could feel that much_  
_And that's the way I loved you_

You see Davis is great an all

He always respects my space leaves me alone when I'm upset

He never makes me wait and he's never late to dates or meetings.

He calls when he Sais he will, he always Sais I look beautiful.

He's close to my mum when it comes to schooling and stuff; he talks good business with my dad.

He's perfect, charming, romantic everything that a girl ever wants in a guy.

But he's **not** every thing that **I** **want** in a guy.

_He respects my space_  
_And never makes me wait_  
_And he calls exactly when he says he will_  
_He's close to my mother_  
_Talks business with my father_  
_He's charming and endearing_  
_And I'm comfortable_

But I can't even remember the first date i went on with Davis

But I can remember every single date I went on with _him, _

He took me to this carnival near town, we had a picnic where we joked around like normal, we fought playfully over which rides are better then other rides, we both had tons of fun on a roller coaster and at the end it started raining so we ran under shelter to dry off, I spun around on the pole then he lent in and gently kissed me. I felt electricity flow through me it felt perfect.

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain_  
_And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name_  
_You're so in love that you act insane_  
_And that's the way I loved you_  
_Breakin' down and coming undone_  
_It's a roller coaster kinda rush_  
_And I never knew I could feel that much_  
_And that's the way I loved you_

I look up at the stars, every night I after a date with Archie I would sneak up here and look at the stars and I would always think of the crazy date we had just been on, I would laugh and the things we joked about and then smile a true smile.

I look up at the stars tonight after my date with Davis, I thought of the perfect date I had just been to, but I couldn't remember the last time I truly laughed at a joke that Davis had said I couldn't even remember a joke he had mentioned tonight. I tried to smile but I all I felt were tears and they were tears of sadness not joy.

_he can't see the smile i'm faking_  
_and my heart's not breaking_  
_cause i'm not feeling anything at all_  
_and you were wild and crazy_  
_just so frustrating intoxicating_  
_complicated, got away by some mistake and now_

I get off the cold floor and walk over to the balcony; I lean on the edge and take in a deep breath. I shiver because of all the cold when I suddenly feel something warm drape over me.

I turn around and stare into the eyes that I still love so dearly, they were warm, caring, funny and curious all at once.

"Um thanks" mumble, I don't know why but I suddenly break down and start crying,

He pulls me close like he used to, Davis never does, Davis just walks away thinking I need space.

"Hey, don't cry it'll be ok"

"I'm sorry" I stutter.

i miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
it's 2am and i'm cursing your name  
i'm so in love that i acted insane  
and that's the way i loved you  
breaking down and coming undone  
it's a roller coaster kinda rush  
and i never knew i could feel that much  
and that's the way i loved you oh, oh

"You're sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry for how we ended, It was stupid and now I realise how perfect we were and how much fun we had and how much fun we had, I miss having with you around, and I'm sorry and I know you don't feel the same way but I do I feel-'"

I was cut off by Archie's lips pressing down on mine, they were soft and warm and I remembered.

Before I could stop myself I kissed back, he deepened the kiss by placing a arm round my waist drawing me closer.

He broke the kiss and we stared lovingly in each others eyes

"I love you too" he whispered.

and that's the way i loved you oh, oh  
never knew i could feel that much  
and that's the way i loved you

* * *

**there done!**

**phew! i know its crap but i enjoyed wirting it**

**so R&R**

**thanks **

**peace out!**

**xoxoxox**


End file.
